


5 times Lila lied plus one time she was exposed.

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bullying, Cat Miraculous, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Fox Miraculous, Ladybug Miraculous, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Mentioned Emilie Agreste, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Jagged Stone - Freeform, Multi, OT4, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Nino Lahiffe, Turtle Miraculous, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Basically Lila lies a couple times but gets exposed by the end.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 190





	5 times Lila lied plus one time she was exposed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes grammer and spelling wise please enjoy!

“Hey dude!” Nino said, hand out, as Adrien existed the limo, saying goodbye to his bodyguard who gave him a light smile. “Hey Nino!” accepting the high five. They two boys waited for Alya and Marinette, talking about whatever came to mind. Once the two girls arrived they said their greetings before walking to class. Marinette was talking to Adrien as normal , hand in hand with him, while Nino had his arm slung around Adrien and Alya was smiling, holding Ninos hand. The four of them were in a polyamorous relationship and had been for over a couple month now, after learning about their alter egos.

They weren’t out to their classmates yet to avoid possible homophobia. Marinette was out to her parents as panromantic and polyamorous. Adrien avoided telling his dad that he was bisexual and polyamorous while Nino came out to his as biromantic and polyamorous soon after they got in a relationship with them. Alya did the same as Nino. They were all accepted immediately as their parents told them they didn’t care about their sexuality and preferences; they were still their children and all that.

Alyas miraculous hung around her neck while Adriens was planed on his finger, Marinettes were in her ear and Ninos was tied around his arm. The four teens walked into the classroom and towards their desks. Lila had attracted a crowd of classmates. They payed no mind to it; it was normal for her to come up with a new lie everyday that would amaze their classmates. No matter how many times they had told their classmates it was a lie, even backed up with evidence at times, they would disagree. Lila had them wrapped around their finger.

“Yeah! I love her too!” She said Marc, who had moved into their class after becoming good friends with Nathaniel. He took Chloe and Sabrinas place as they moved into his old class. “You know, I can get you a visit with her! I was their when her movie, Solitude, premiered.” Lila said, spitting lies like lava coming out of a volcano as it erupted.

Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alyas attention drifted to this conversation. Adriens mother Emilie was in the movie Solitude. Adrien frowned.

“Really like the Emilie Graham de Vanily?!” He said, stars on his eyes. Adrien froze. Nino immediately threw his arms around Adrien in comfort, while the girls stared into Lilas soal. Her smile only increased. “

“You really mean it Lila?!” “Of course, why would I lie to a friend like you?” Alya pulled out her phone, ready to expose the girl for the liar she was. She fake coughed to get her presence known as she pulled up an article on Emile Graham de Vanily also known as Emilie Agrestes disappearance and showed it to her classmates. They all frowned and looked at Adrien, who hid behind Nino.

“Oh my god I had no idea she married Gabriel Agreste and _died_! That must’ve been why she went out of contact with me I had no idea!” She said as she shed her crocodile tears. “Lila its public knowledge you should’ve known!” Alya said as Marinette headed to comfort Adrien. She frowned.

“I was helping some poor children in Afghanistan and must off missed the news..” She said, crying. The classmates immediately comforted her, forgetting about Adrien, who was sat at his desk. He was clearly holding back tears as he looked downwards.

The rest of the day, Adrien was mute. He normally went like this when he had fallen out with his dad or sad. Despite the trio trying to make him speak, he wouldn’t. The whole day Lila spat out fake crocodile tears and ran out in the middle of class, making the class comfort her. They immediately became the enemies since they comforted Adrien who ‘Had his time to mourn’ and should be comforting the liar.

After that whole thing blew over, she lied again. Kim, Alix and a couple more of their classmates stormed over to the table Alya and Marinette were eating at. The boys were at a club, so they had the whole of lunch break together. “Alya what the hell?” Alix shouted, slamming her fist of the table. “Why wouldn’t you let Lila have an interview?” Kim asked “She didn’t do anything to you!”

Alya immediately responded, sticking up for herself. “What? She never asked me for an interview! Plus I wouldn’t be able to give her one anyways cause I haven’t got the right equipment!” She said. Lila frowned from behind the teens before speaking “Guys im sure Alya didn’t mean to call me a _loser_ …” She said as all eyes went to Alya.

“Seriously not cool!”

“What the heck?”

“Why did you call her that?”

“That’s just mean!”

“Just because you own the ladyblog doesn’t mean you get to go around calling anyone anything you want!”

The insults kept coming at her. “Guys stop! You cant trust everything Lila says plus ive been with Alya all day; none of that happened!” Marinette said, voice full of anger.

“Liar!”

“No Lilas telling the truth stop sticking up for her!”

Marinette sighed pulling her girlfriend out of the hall and into the bathroom. Alya had tears streaming down her face; it was like she was in her old school, everyone teasing her for being into superheros and action stuff, saying it was for boys, kicking her everywhere she would go.

“Shhhh foxie your okay..” Marinete said holding onto Alya as she cried. “Im going to text Nino and Adrien and tell them about the situation okay?” She said holding onto her. She nodded as the bluenette got out her phone, texting on the group chat.

The next time she lied it was directed at Nino. The whole problem from last time hadn’t completely blew over; they ended up getting Alya expelled for a week. Each day after school the trio headed to her house to see her and catch her up on all the work they could, while trying to convince everyone she was innocent. Alya had been back for over four weeks when the liar spoke again.

“Hey I found this in Ninos bag yesterday! I think its that song he has been talking about!” Lila said, holding up a usb, as the class looked at it in awe “Maybe we should plug it in! I bet it sounds brilliant!” Lila suggested. The classmates agreed.

They put it into a laptop and began to play it. “This beat sounds a lot like jagged stones new song! You know the one I helped him with?” Lila said as she listened closely “Oh my god it is!” she yelled. The truth was Lila had created this and told her classmates it was Ninos to frame him, but nobody had to know that.. yet.

“That totally is!” Rose said agreeing with Lilas discovery as Lila started ‘crying’. Juleka and Nathaniel rushed over to the girl instantly, rubbing her back in support.

“Nino doesn’t deserve credit for this!” Alix said in anger as Adrien Marinette Alya and Nino walked in. They had told their classmates about their relationship after Lila (I know, surprise surprise) pointed out how weird it was that they spent so much time together and made them out their selves.

“Hm?” Adrien said confused. “I know, this will be hard for you too hear but we must tell you.” Mylene said being cut off by Lila. “Nino copied me and jaggeds new song!” She yelled, tears flowing down her face as Ninos eyes widened. “What do you mean?” He said while putting down his bag.

Kim showed them them the USB “Lila found this in Ninos bag yesterday so we decided to give it a listen! The beat sounds exactly like jaggeds and Lilas!” He said “Hey isn’t that invasion of privacy if she did look through the bag? Even then she may of made it to frame Nino!” Marinette said, as Alya and Adrien nodded in agreement.

“Marinette, how could you accuse me of such thing?” Lila said “I only had the best of intentions!” The class looked at Mari in disbelief as they turned to Lila, who was crying.

“Nino not cool!”

“Marinette what the hell! She only had the best of intentions!”

“What the fuck man?”

“Seriously you two?”

“You believe me don’t you, Adrien and Alya?” Lila said inbetween tears. “Sorry I believe my boyfriend and I agree with Mari.” He said as Alya nodded in agreement, standing infront of Nino and Mari protectively. Lila only cried more and more.

Halfway through the day, the four of them looks of betrayal and sticking around Lila, comforting her when she broke out into random crying fits. At the end of the day, Adrien had a shoot with Lila, which he had tried to get out off.

(Time skip to the shoot)

“Hey Lila we need to talk.” He said. She smiled as he lead her backstage.

“What did I tell you? Stop hurting my boyfriend and girfriends! Lila, me and my father have a connection to jagged and I know for a fact you didn’t write the song with jagged. If you don’t put this right and get Nino out of this I will bring him to the school with me and expose you.” He said viciously as Lila smirked. “Fine, sorry I guess.” She snarled as she clung to him only to get thrown off.

The next day at school Lila told the class that her ‘rare lying disease’ had acted up and apologised to Nino, sending them all smirks throughout the day.

The next time she lied, she had came in covered in bruises and everyone, including Mari Nino Adrien and Alya, were concerned. Yes, she was a bully, but it doesn’t mean she deserves this!

Marinette crouched down Infront of the girl as she moved back “Marinette why did you beat me up?” She said in between breaths as Mari looked closer. The bruises were makeup, she wore _fake_ blood.. Shit.

The classmates looked at her accusingly as the teacher walked in “Whats going on here?” She said announcing her presence as Lila sprung up and hid behind the teacher in fake fear and panic. “Marinette hit me!” “I didn’t miss I swear!” “You did stop lying.” “You can’t prove it Lila give up already!”

“Marinette principles office now!” The teacher said, “Ivan and Alix take Lila down to the nurses office!” Alix whispered threats to Marinette as she walked passed her, making Marinette have to hold back tears while Tikki, Wayzz, Plagg and Trixx scowled in their chosen bags. Lila had done so much wrong to their chosens and this just wasn’t fair at all! Plagg had been the one to give Adrien the idea of threatening her when she hurt Nino and Marinette and even asked permission to cataclysm the girl after she messed with Alya, which he had almost said yes too.

Marinette was expelled.. Again. She only got expelled for a week because there was no footage of her beating Lila and they didn’t know if the ‘lying disease’ was acting up again. Alya, Nino and Adrien visited Marinette everyday and did everything in their power to get Mari back in school. Adrien couldn’t find any time to speak to Lila during the week since she was being watched at all times!

All they could do is comfort their girlfriend in her times of need and try and prove her innocence.

Finally, when Marinette was aloud back, Nino Alya Mari and Adrien had become enemies because of what happened and had no friends left in the class. Aswell as this they got unfair treatment from teachers and Lila was favourited.

You would think Lila was done here huh. No. No she wasn’t, sadly, she lied about outings with Ladybug ChatNoir Carapace and Renarouge, was rude to many de akumatised akuma victims that had done her wrong while they were under hawkmoths control; blaming her actions on diseases, lying and bulling students for being different, again, blaming it on some disease she had. She had also became very homophobic, saying the relashonship Nino Alya Mari and Adrien were in was wrong and so had the classmates

“Yes Nathaniel I can help you meet Ladybug!” She said cheer in her voice. “Nathaniel, don’t trust her shes lying!” Marinette said from her desk getting a look from the class. “Shut up you freak!” Kim said.

“Don’t call her that!” Adrien yelled standing up as Lila broke into fake tears again pulling out her phone to show the class. “I saw Adrien kissing ChatNoir on the Louvre on Saturday!” She said, showing a picture, that she had photoshopped pretty well.

“What the hell? You cheater!”

“First being in poly what ever you call it relationship with three people and now cheating?”

“You freak of nature!”

“What the heck?”

“That’s not me though!” He said as Alya ruffled his hair in comfort “We were with Adrien on Saturday all day! He didn’t leave us once its fake!” Marinette yelled gathering Adrien behind her as Nino nodded. Lila decided to abort.

“Im so sorry my disease is acting up again. Adrien didn’t kiss that monster! Sorry its my other disease again! I didn’t mean to say monster” She said before breaking out into tears.

“That disease you have is fake Lila and you know it!” Nino said leading his partners out of the classroom. They had to expose her before things got worse.

After cheering Adrien up with kisses and cuddles they plotted a plan. Marinette was able to get a video from jagged while Chat recorded a video. Alya research all the other lies she had told and get proof against it while, since they gathered Nino was the most favoured among the four of them with the teachers, he would ask their homeroom teacher too phone their mum and double check about the illnesses. If everything fell into place, tomorrow should be Lilas doomsday.

The day started off as normal. Alya Nino Adrien and Mari stuck together until they reached homeroom where they had gotten permission from their teacher to do a presentation. The first slide was Alya de bucking some lies which got Lila some looks. Next Nino gave them a speech on mental illness and Lilas medical bills/ illnesses their homeroom teacher and Lilas mum had given them permission to use. There was nothing about a lying illness on them.

Next Mari showed the video from jagged confirming he had never met Lila Rossi and Adrien showed the video of Chat telling them about him ladybug rena and carapaces rules about friendships inside the mask aswell as telling them they had only interacted with Lila for superhero purposes in their suit.

Needless to say Lila ened up being kicked out of the school and the four of them had a sleepover to celebrate. Lila didn’t become relevant until she stole the moth miraculous years later but she had gotten defeated by the superhero gang within a month.


End file.
